imaginaughtsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ancient Mochadian
Mochadian (Mokadeεhn in Native) is the primary language of Mochadians. It is a simplified form of English, and has 30 letters. Ů is the least common vowel, followed by Ö. The most common vowel is E, then A. The Mochadian language makes great use of the macron and the umlaut. The language was developed by King Mochadius when the Mochadian Empire was formed, and had been edited many times to suit the needs of the mochadian people. Letters Vowels Consonants Words Verbs Verbs are actions. #Abolish: UHbälīsh #Attack: UHtāk #Banish: Bānīsh #Battle: Bātl #Become: Bekuhm #Believe: Belev #Blow: Blo #Carry: Kεhre #Could: Kůd #Do: Dü #Don't: Don't #Draw: Drä #Drink: Drenk #Eat: Et #Get: Gεht #Had: Hād #Have: Hāv #Hide: Hid #Is: εhs #Kill: Kεhl #Like: Lik #Made: Mad #Make: Mak #Move: Müv #Not: Nät #Retreat: Rεhtret #Run: Ruhn #See: Se #Start: Stärt #Stare: Star #Swing: Sweng #Thank: Thank #Think: Thenk #Throw: Thro #Watch: Wätsh #Write: Rit Adverbs It is any word that modifies any part of speech other than a noun. #Extremely: εHkstremle #No: No #Please: Ples #Really: Rīle #Slightly: Slitle #So: So #Very: Vεhre #Yes: Eεhs Adjectives Adjectives describe nouns. #Angry: Angre #Bad: Bād #Big: Bεhg #Dead: Dεhd #First: Furst #Free: Fre #Good: Gůd #Great: Grat #Happy: Hāp #Last: Lāst #Long: Läng #New: Nü #Nice: Nis #Nuclear: Nükleur #Okay: Ok #Sad: Sād #Sharp: Shärp #Smart: Smärt #Tall: Täl #Wide: Wid Colors #Red: Rεhd #Vermillion: Vurmīleuhn #Orange: Orεhng #Amber: Āmbur #Yellow: Eεhlo #Chartreuse: Shärtrüs #Green: Gren #Teal: Tel #Blue: Blü #Indigo: Īndīgo #Purple: Purpl #Rose: Ros #Black: Blāk #Grey: Gra #White: Wit #Pink: Penk #Brown: Brāün Nouns Nouns are a person, place, thing, or idea. #Aether: εHthur #Air: Aur #Airship: Aurshīp #Animal: Ānīmůl #Anger: Angur #Apple: Āpl #Asteroid: Āsturöd #Astronomy: UHstränome #Battleship: Bātlshīp #Biology: Biäloge #Boat: Bot #Boiler: Bölur #Bomb: Bämb #Cactus: Kāktuhs #Cage: Kag #Cargo: Kärgo #Coal: Kol #Deisel: Desl #Element: εHlεhmεhnt #Fire: Fir #Food: Füd #Freight: Frat #Gasoline: Gāsolen #Geology: Geäloge #Grass: Gras #Guess: Gεhs #Hash: Hāsh #Help: Hεhlp #I: I #Idea: Ideuh #Leaf: Lef #Life: Lif #Locomotive: Lokomotīv #Machine: Muhshen #Me: Me #Meteor: Meteor #Meteorite: Meteorit #Meteoroid: Meteoröd #Mathematics: Māthεhmātīks #Mine: Min #Neck: Nεhk #News: Nüs #Oil: Öl #Person: Pursuhn #Petroleum: Pεhtroleuhm #Place: Plas #Plant: Plānt #Prison: Prεhsuhn #Starcruiser: Stärkrüsur #Stone: Ston #Submarine: Suhbmuhren #Teeth: Teth #Thing: Theng #Time:Tim #Tooth: Tüth #Train: Tran #Tree: Tre #Umlauts: Ümläts #Underscore: UHndurskor #Vehicle: Veīkl #Water: Watur #Wood: Wůd #You: U #Zepplin: Sεhplīn #-ology: -äloge Proper Nouns #Adobe Systems Incorporated: UHdob Sīstεhms Īncorporatεhd #Aluminum: UHlümīnuhm (Formal and Casual) Ālümīneuhm (Archaic) #Bronze: Bräns #Carbon: Kärbuhn #Chromium: Kromeuhm #Copper: Käpur #Coral: Koruhl #Deutschland: Dötshlänt #Diamond: Dimuhnd #Earth: URth (Formal) URf (Casual) UR♄ (Archaic) #Frontline: Fruhntlin #Gold: Gold #Golden Flame0: Goldεhn Flam0 #Google: Gügl #Iron: Iurn #Jupiter: Jüpītur #Manganese:Manguhnes #Mars: Märs #Maytrainia: Matraneuh #Mercury: Murkure #Microsoft: Mikrosäft #Mocha: Mokuh #Mocha City: Mokuh Sīt #Mochadia: Mokadeuh #Mochite: Mokit (formal) Mäkit (casual) #Mocoa ___: Mokouh ___ #Neptune: Nεhptün #Nitrogen: Nitrogīn #Oxygen: Äcksīgīn #Pandaboy2: Pānduhbö2 #Platinum: Plātinuhm #Plutonium: Plütoneuhm #Saturn: Sāturn #Silver: Sīlvur #Sol: Sol #Steel: Stel #Terra: Tεhruh #Terran: Tεhrεhn #Uranium: Euraneuhm #Uranus: Euranuhs #Vanadium: Vānadeuhm #Venus: Venuhs Numbers #Zero: Sero #One: Wuhn #Two: Tü #Three: Thre #Four: For #Five: Fiv #Six: Sīks #Seven: Sεhvεhn #Eight: At #Nine: Nin #Ten: Tεhn #Eleven: Elεhvεhn #Twelve: Twεhlv #Thirteen: Thurten #Fourteen: Forten #Fifteen: Fīften #Sixteen: Sīksten #Seventeen: Sεhvεhnten #Eighteen: Aten #Ninteen: Ninten #Twenty: Twεhnte #Thirty: Thurte #Fourty: Forte #Fifty: Fīfte #Sixty: Sīkste #Seventy: Sεhvεhnte #Eighty: Ate #Ninety: Ninte #Hundred: Huhndrεhd #Thousand: Thāüsεhnt #Million: Mīleuhn #Billion: Bīleuhn #Trillion: Trīleuhn #Quadrillion: Kwädrīleuhn #Quintillion: Quīntīleuhn #Sextillion: Sεhkstīleuhn #Septillion: Sεhptīleuhn #Octillion: Äktīleuhn #Nonillion: Nänīleuhn #Decillion: Dεhsīleuhn #Undecillion: Ündεhsīleuhn #Duodecillion: Düodεhsīleuhn #Tredecillion: Tradεhsīleuhn #Quattuordecillion: Kwätürdεhsīleuhn #Quindecillion: Kwīndεhsīleuhn #Sexdecillion: Sεhksdεhsīleuhn #Septendecillion: Sεhptεhndεhsīleuhn #Octodecillion: Äktodεhsīleuhn #Novemdecillion: Novεhmdεhsīleuhn #Vigintillion: Vīgīntīleuhn #Trigintillion: Trīgīntīleuhn #Quadragintillion: Kwädrägīntīleuhn #Quinquagintillion: Kwīnkwägīntīleuhn #Sexagintillion: Sεhksgīntīleuhn #Septuagintillion: Sεhptüāgīntīleuhn #Octogintillion: Äktogīntīleuhn #Nonagintillion: Nänuhgīntīleuhn #Centillion: Sεhntīleuhn #Millinillion: Mīlīnīleuhn #Positive: Päsītīv #Negative: Nεhguhtīv #Golden Ratio: Goldn Rasheo #Infinity: Īnfīnīte #Pi: Pi #E: E Pronouns A pronoun is a pro-form that substitutes for a noun (or noun phrase), such as the words it (substituting for the name of a certain object) and he (substituting for the name of a person). #Her: Hur #Him: Hīm #It: Īt #That: Thāt #They: Tha #Us: UHs #What: Whuht Interjections An interjection is a category used to express an isolated emotion or sentiment on the part of the speaker. #Bye: Bi #Hello: Hεhlo Prepositions Don't Ask. #In: Īn #To: Tü #Of: Uhv Conjunction A conjunction is a part of speech that connects two words, sentences, phrases or clauses together. #And: Ānd #But:Buht #Or: Or Definite Articles A definite article indicates that its noun is a particular one(s) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker has already mentioned, or it may be something uniquely specified. #The: Thuh Indefinite Articles An indefinite article indicates that its noun is not a particular one (or ones) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker is mentioning for the first time, or its precise identity may be irrelevant or hypothetical, or the speaker may be making a general statement about any such thing. #A: A (Formal) UH (Casual) #An: Ān (Formal) N (Casual) Grammar Overall Sentence Structure The beginning of an average sentence starts with either an indefinite or definite article, then an adverb describing the first adjective (if any), then adjectives describing the first noun (Not required, ex. The clever fox ran fast, The man ran fast), then an adverb describing the adjective before the verb (If any), then the adjective before the verb (If any) then the verb itself. After the first noun it may be desirable to add another noun. This is done by adding an and followed by the next noun. This can be done indefinitely, but it is more practical to say "We". The sentence may have a second noun at the end of a sentence. Ex. "I smacked Tom." However, for a generic word ex. "Castle", you have to structure it like this: "I smacked that/the/your/his/her/our castle". Capitalization In the Mochadian language, you only capitalize the beginning letter of a sentence and the beginning letter of a proper noun. For example: English: He and I ran fast. Mochadian:He ānd i fāst rān. Trivia *Mochadian was originally designed by Mocha as an "Improved" version of the English language. *Mochadian is pronounced how it's written, and written how it sounds! Amazing! *More to be added soon! Category:Stuff by Mocha2007andcoco Category:Languages Category:Words